A screw machine is a machine in which the workpiece is rotated. A plurality of tools are then moved relative to the rotating workpiece, to impart an action thereto. For example, the action may be a drilling operation, a milling operation a shaping operation, formation of a thread, or the like.
The present invention relates generally to machine tools, and, more particularly, to an improved machine tool, such as a shave tool, that is adapted to be mounted on a Davenport® automatic screw machine, made by Davenport Machine, Inc., of 167 Ames Street, Rochester, N.Y. 14611. Other types of tool holders for use in Davenport®-type screw machines are representatively shown and described in U.S. Pats. No. 6,012,364, 6,082,234, 6,105,476 and 6,182,542, the aggregate disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference. However, the improved shave tool is not limited to use with this particularly type of machine, and may be used with other types of screw machines as well.
Some tools are used to remove stock on a gross basis, while other tools are used for a finer stock removal. These are sometimes called shave tools. While shave tools have been heretofore developed, it would be desirable to provide a shave tool having improved features, such as an improved means or mechanism for accurately and repeatedly positioning the tool relative to the workpiece.